Personalized health care is a coordinated, strategic approach to patient care that broadly applies the concepts of systems biology and personalized, predictive, preventive, and participatory care. The Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services have recognized the need for a new approach to the management of patients with chronic conditions, and have endorsed personalized and preventive care initiatives to reduce escalating costs to the health care system. Chronic daily headache is a relatively common condition associated with significant burden of suffering that may be amenable to a personalized health care approach. We propose to evaluate the effects of a personalized health plan on patient-centered outcomes among patients with chronic daily headache in a primary care setting. The aims of our proposed project are as follows: Specific Aim 1: To assess outcomes associated with a personalized health plan for chronic daily headache. Specific Aim 2: To identify measurable outcomes that are meaningful to patients with chronic daily headache. Specific Aim 3: To create a patient stakeholder group to inform patient-centered outcomes research for chronic daily headache, specifically, and health care innovations in primary care settings, in general. The candidate for this career enhancement award, Dr. Remy Coeytaux, is a family physician and epidemiologist who seeks formal training in biostatistical methods and research design approaches for prospective, comparative effectiveness studies. He will be mentored by leaders in comparative effectiveness and health care quality research (Morris Weinberger, PhD and Douglas McCrory, MD, MHS). The long-term goal is to develop and hone approaches to patient-centered outcomes research for health care delivery systems interested in implementing, evaluating, and improving health care innovations. We propose to evaluate one intervention among a specific patient population in a single health care setting, but key aspects of the knowledge and insights gained from this proposed project should be applicable to other interventions applied to different populations in a wide variety of primary care settings.